1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to group communication systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to techniques for facilitating communication between a first group communication system and a second group communication system.
2. Description of Background
A group communication system is any of a variety of systems known in the art for facilitating communication between two or more entities. The entities may be different computing systems, different applications executing at different computing systems, or both. Communication transmitted by a group communication system may be automatically generated by a software-based process, inputted by a human user, or both. Group communication systems advantageously facilitate communication between applications located at distinct computing systems so that the applications may collaborate to achieve shared goals.
Two notable categories of group communication systems exist. The first such category is the modern group communication service, or MGCS. An MGCS is any of a variety of modern systems for facilitating communication between two or more entities. The second such category is the legacy group communication service, or LGCS. An LGCS is any of a variety of legacy (e.g., older) systems for facilitating communication between two or more entities. Many legacy group communication services known in the art are configured to execute at mainframes.